randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Liara "Liarinha" Alopex
Race: '''Half-elf (natural lycanthrope: arctic fox); '''Class: '''Shaman (air) '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Shaundakul, Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20 '''Height: '''1.60 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg '''Eyes: '''brown/grey; Hair: brown; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; '''Birthday: '??/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox '''Place of residence: '''None '''Family: '''unknown '''Elemental companion: '''Chandler, the ballbird (air) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan '''Weapons: '''None '''Favourite colour: '''White; Favourite food: Chicken; Favourite animal:' Fox '''Least favourite food:' Pork; Least favourite animal: fox-eating creatures Hobbies: wander around, in any form. Likes: Chandler, travel, eat (specially chicken), release things, create water, good lycanthropes, collect souvenirs... Dislikes: get dirty, taxidermy, bad lycanthropes and any kind of wizard. Others: Liara can change her appearance between four forms: arctic fox, "classic" hybrid (werefox), "kawaii" hybrid (only have fox´s ears and tail in half-elf form) and half-elf. Liara foi criada em parte por um grupo de shamans do Vale do Vento Gélido e em parte por um grupo de licantropos-raposa que viviam na região. Um mago vermelho foi responsável pela morte desses seus antigos companheiros (os licantropos, os shamans continuaram lá) e pelo início da aventura aleatória da Liarinha: após uma busca incessante atrás desse mago Liara acabou encontrando um grupo quase tão sem-noção quanto ela. Sua união com esse grupo não deu frutos e terminou após uma dungeon beeeeem comprida, quando ela decidiu continuar sua busca pelo mago. Conheceu a divindade Shaundakul (não pessoalmente, claro) em um livro roubado de algum lugar e se interessou por sua religião, decidindo segui-lo. Liara decide retornar ao Vale do Vento Gélido para erguer um sacrário em honra a Shaundakul e ser “aceita” na nova religião. Durante a viagem, quando estava quase desistindo de sua missão de vingança (devido à sua total falta de capacidade de exterminar magos sozinha) ela conheceu a ladina Jaya e a clériga Erina, que se tornam suas companheiras de viagem. O encontro fez com que ela chegasse à conclusão que sua missão poderia sim continuar, desde que tivesse um enfoque um pouco diferente, afinal existem muitas formas aleatórias de frustrar planos alheios. Assim, Liara está decidida a tornar o mundo um lugar mais aleatório, e, de preferência, livre de magos vermelhos. Atualmente Liara encontra-se em um cruzeiro pelo mar das estrelas cadentes a bordo do navio Blue Whale. Chandler Chandler é o companheiro elemental do ar da Liara, ele lembra uma ave pois tem bico e penas, mas tem o formato arredondado lembrando uma bola de ar. Muitas vezes Chandler assume a função de batedor, espião e mensageiro, em outras ocasiões Chandler é simplesmente conselheiro da Liara por ter um bom senso muito superior ao dela. 'Feitos' Liara e Jaya criaram o "Liberation Front" (que ainda precisa de um nome melhor), que tem a missão de libertar (no sentido figurado e literal) toda e qualquer coisa que esteja aprisionada e sem a possibilidade de conhecer o mundo (um absurdo para qualquer seguidor de Shaundakul). A dupla já conseguiu libertar: *um orc prisioneiro *um bando de mephits do gelo *o espírito de uma fada *uma cidade (de um clérigo enganador) *uma licantropa pantera *um navio (de seu antigo dono pirata) *um grupo de escravos (com a ajuda de Ashram e Nell) *um grupo de aventureiros felizes que ia ser vendido como escravo por uma pirata (com a ajuda da tripulação do Blue Whale) *Um grupo enorme de escravos que ia ser vendido em Aglarond *um balor Liara também foi responsável (junto com a Jaya) pela criação do barco dos personagens rejeitados, que será muito importante para a vida dos personagens que estão no limbo! 'Diário de Viagem' Liara gosta de manter um registro dos lugares por onde passou (mas ultimamente anda se esquecendo de escrever), sempre que possível ela pega algum objeto representativo do local como recordação (juntando uma quantidade razoável de tralhas). Souvenirs coletados até agora: *Pena de escrever gasta e vidro de tinta (local: Forte Zhentil) - doado *Símbolo de Shaundakul esculpido (local: Vale do Vento Gélido) *Carta de baralho gigante (local: Espinha do Mundo, antigo palácio dos gigantes do gelo) *Desenho da ponte da lua (local: Lua Argêntea) *Mapa da casa de um mercador rico desenhado por seu capitão da guarda (local: Cimbar) *Capa com o símbolo de Shaundakul bordado (local: Cimbar) *Estatueta do "SteelGod of the Apocalypse", autoria de Aleksander (local: Cimbar) *Um dos maiores navios que ela já viu - rebatizado de "Red Kraken" e pintado de vermelho (local: Aglarond) *Liara se esqueceu de pegar um souvenir em Cormyr... Experiências interessantes: *Decorar um barco. *Usar um item lendário como objeto de decoração. *Comer uma coxa de avestruz (é muito, mas muito maior do que um frango). *Bancar o cupido a pedido de uma clériga de Sune. *Conjurar elementais (arrowhawks não) 'Amigos da Liarinha' Liarinha fez muitos amiguinhos durante suas viagens. :) Best friends: *Erina *Jaya *Vierna Other friends: *Adanna *Agitto *Ashram *Augustus *Domenik *Dorothea *Ferit *Haellyn *Izhitsa *Jeardra *Jergal *Kaysa *Lilith *Nellyna *Thalia *Theros Category:Main Character Category:Forgotten Realms Character Category:Blue Whale